Snack foods are becoming of more and more significance. A large number of snack foods are being flavored with a variety of flavoring agents including salt, herbs and spices. Peanuts, as well as other nut meats, are one particular foodstuff popular today, and salt is one of the most popular flavoring agents. Recently, honey coated and roasted nuts are popular. Honey coated, or other sugar coatings, are desirable on a large variety of foodstuffs including fruits and various confectionery products as well as nut meats, such as sunflower seeds, nuts such as pecans, almonds, and the like.
In my copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 497,335, filed May 23, 1983, honey coated nuts are dealt with. While the adhesive disclosed therein is particularly adapted to that application or use, it has now been found that such adhesive finds utility not only with honey coatings but also coatings of flavoring agents in general and more importantly is useful in applying coating to food bases or foodstuff other than peanuts and nut meats.
A good summary of various food bases such as nuts and confectionery flavoring agents such as molasses, honey and the like can be found in the description of prior art practices of my copending application noted above, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,236 discloses the use of an aqueous dextrin solution as a binder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,800 discloses a vital wheat gluten binder.